1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary handle for a hand-held power tool such as a power drill, a hammer drill or a chisel hammer and includes an attachment section for securing the auxiliary handle on a section of the power tool and having an articulation section, a gripping member for holding the auxiliary handle and having at least one bearing section, a lockable lag hinge provided between the attachment section and the gripping member and having a pivot axis, and a locking device for locking and releasing the lag hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In power tools, auxiliary handles of the type described above are provided, if needed, in form of a side handle mounted, e.g., on a housing section adjacent to a tool holder for guiding the power tool. It is known to form a gripping member of the auxiliary handle pivotable about a pivot axis in order to optimally guide the power tool and to enable different griping positions of the auxiliary handle on the power tool, which would insure a less tiring operation. A lag hinge provides for a pivotal movement of the gripping member relative to the attachment section of the auxiliary handle. The pivoting of the gripping member permits to adjust the gravity point of the power tool with respect to the tool user. Often, the gripping member is adjusted during the power tool use. German Publication DE 10 2006 055 524 A1 discloses an auxiliary handle for a hand-held power tool and having its attachment section formed as a clamping sleeve for mounting the auxiliary handle on a section of the power tool. The attachment section also includes an articulation section. The auxiliary handle also includes a gripping member for grasping and holding the auxiliary handle and having spaced from each other bearing sections. Between the attachment section and the gripping member, a lockable lag hinge is arranged. The lag hinge has a pivot pin a longitudinal axis of which forms the pivot axis of the lag hinge. The bearing sections of the gripping member and the articulation section of the attachment section are provided, in the region where their respective contact surface contact each other, respectively, with toothing and counter-toothing which form a locking device and which lock the lag hinge when the toothing and counter-toothing formlockingly engage each other, and which release the lag hinge in their disengaged condition. The auxiliary handle is locked or released with an operational knob that forms a locking member and is arranged on one end of the pivot pin of the lag hinge, being secured on a section of the pivot pin provided with an outer thread, with the locking device being displaced in its locking or release position, respectively.
The drawback of the above-described auxiliary handle consists in that for releasing the lag hinge, the engaging each other elements of the locking device should be spaced from each other by at least the height of the teeth so that the gripping member can be pivoted relative to the attachment section. This requires several revolutions of the locking member which, in turn, increases the time necessary for adjustment.
Further, during release of the lag hinge, the locking and, thus, fixation of the attachment section of the auxiliary handle on the power tool can also be loosen, and the auxiliary handle, which is mounted on the power tool, can automatically pivot about an operational axis defined by a working tool. Therefore, with a new locking of the lag hinge, additionally, a proper orientation of the entire auxiliary handle relative to the power tool should be carefully readjusted.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is an auxiliary handle for a hand-held power tool in which the above-discussed drawbacks of a known auxiliary handle are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is an auxiliary handle for a hand-held power tool and that would enable a simple and rapid pivoting of the gripping member.